A Fun Day Out
by kimiwhoowhoos
Summary: Lily And Heston are out for a drive,but when they stop and ask directions, by the end of the day Lily isn't a happy bunny!


**A "fun" Day Out**

_**Boop Boop "turn left"**_ "what?, there is no left!, Lily tell her there's no left!" Heston said to Lily,but she just giggled. Lily and Heston were out in the countryside for a drive and a break from the mill,campus and life in Letherbridge. "well maybe we should ask someone for directions? "Heston suggested. "or we could follow the map" Lily said  
"what is it with you and asking directions, Lily?, what is it with you and maps, Heston?"  
"Anyway, who would you ask, the herd of sheep." Lily said bitterly.

After a while they pulled up at a farm to ask directions. "Heston, i thought the sat nav said to turn left half a mile ago" Lily said like a stroppy teenager. "Lily, there _was_ no left!" Heston said starting to get a bit cheesed off."well, _your_ asking them, i would _never_ be caught dead asking directions." "fine fine, i'll ask". So Lily and Heston went up the drive. "Now are you going to ring the doorbell, or would you never be caught dead doing that either!" Lily gave him a deadly rang the doorbell very hard."THERE!"she snapped."No need to break your finger dear." Heston said concerned. No one replied for a few minutes, but then a happy looking woman came to the door ." sorry for the wait, we were just opening"she said "opening?" Lily and heston courused.

"Why, yes this is Fun farm, a place where people can see farm animals and pet baby ones. Heston looked slightly confused. "we serve tea!" the happy woman added."Marvallous!" Heston cheered. At this point Lily was starting to look like a grumpy teen in a pink fantasy land.  
The happy woman called to her husband. A jolly old man came out of the living room. "Hello there,not only do we have tea, we have costumes aswell!" "fantastic!" sqeaked Heston like an exited little schoolboy. "Come this way" cried the jolly old man. Heston followed the old man as his wife went to make tea, Lily sighed heavily, raised her eyes and slouched along.

A little while later Heston came out dressed as a bumble bee. The old man went to help his wife with the tea. "Lily!" called Heston  
"I am _**not**_ coming out!"  
"Why?"  
"I look _**HIDIOUS"**__**  
**_"Nonsense, for you that would be impossible, my sweet."  
"awww...... Im still not coming out, Heston!"  
"oh please please pleeeeeeeease Pumpkin"  
"I thought we agreed you'd never call me that again!" "...fine,but dont tell** any one!****  
**Lily came out dressed like a little bo peep, she had a pink frilly dress on with a matching pink bow in her long sleek hair.  
"It's...er ..it's very you."  
"Heston it's pink"

After Lily used her good obsevation skills, the happy old lady came into the cafe with some tea.  
"Lets go and see all the animals after our coffees!" cheered Heston  
"All of them?" Lily said dreadingly After their coffee's Lily and Heston went out to see the animals.  
"Lets go and see the sheep!" cried Heston. Lily followed, praying deeply Heston didn't have his camera with him. Heston did.  
"come on Lily!, lets get a picture of you with this sheep" 'why me?' Lily thought. There was a sheep standing with it's head poking out of the wire fence.  
"Can't you have your picture taken with the sheep,Heston?"Lily asked hopefully.  
"oh, pleeeeeeeeeease Lily" begged Heston  
"ooooooh" Lily slouched over, "if you dare, show ANYONE that picture Heston....."  
"I wont"  
"especially not Daniel or Michelle!"  
"No,dear" Heston laughed a little, "why that dress anyway?"  
"It was either _this_ or a cow costume, this one is bad enough!" Lily said fed up. After seeing the cows, chickens, baby rabbits,horses and pigs with their piglets(and heston taking alot of pictures of a dreading Lily). Lily asked "Heston can we please go now?"  
"Why, Lily, you've been like this all day, whats the matter?" Heston asked quite concerned now.  
"I love the animals but i have the worry of us bumping into someone i know! And the pictures!, someone could easily pick your camera up back at the mill!"  
"Don't worry, everyone's at work."  
"Everyone except Julia!"  
"No, Lily, Julia is is at the campus."  
"No, Heston, Julia is over there showing her grandson the cows!" Lily said starting to panic!  
"awwww, look at those matching cowboy outfits they have on!, they look great wouldn't you say Lily?  
".... Lily?, where has she gone?

"Heston!, what are you doing here! Julia cheered.  
"ahh good morning Julia, how are you and the 'lil cowboy'?"  
"oh, we're fine thanks, but i thought you said you were going for a drive with Li..., where is Lily?, nice bumble bee suit by the way!"  
"thanks, erm well she was here!, but she said she didn't want to bump into anyone she knew, well i suppose considering whats shes wearing!"  
"what is she wearing?, i know how private and shy she can be, which is probably why she's hiding!"  
"ok, but you must swear not to tell any one!"  
"ok, i promise" Heston then told Julia what she was wearing and showed her the pictures. "oh, they are fantastic!" i'll send you copies if you like!"  
"marvalous!" Julia cried " see you tomorrow Heston"  
"see you tomorrow 'cowgirl' ". Once Julia was out of sight Heston called and looked round for Lily. "Lily?"  
"Heston!" Heston heard an angry voice behind him! He spun round to see Lily standing behind him with another deadly glare.  
"Lily where were you, come on lets go home now" Heston said relieved  
"oh, sure Heston,_ everyone's at work today!"_ Lily mimicked. So Lily and Heston went back to the car, Lily wasted no time in getting her costume off, then Heston drove them home.

The next morning Lily and Heston drove to the mill, Heston had paitents to see while Lily only had paperwork to fill in, in her office. She was just finishing her fifth piece when someone knocked on her office door."come in" she said without so much as a glace up from her paperwork. Julia came in "Hi Lily, could you come into my office in a minute please?"  
"er yes of course" Lily followed Julia down to her office. They both sat down. "did you enjoy your day off yesterday?"  
"er yes, i did thank you?" Lily answered a little confused. "you know i've got some lovely pictures of you being chased by chickens, you holding a baby rabbit and you looking lovely in that pink dress!" Julia continued. Lily was speechless " I was there yesterday too! i took my grandson. i chatted to Heston, but i didn't see you because i assume you were hiding? Julia giggled "Lily, you look lovely in that!" Lily just blushed. "How is Heston this morning?" asked Julia "Fine, yes he's fine." 'At least til i get my hands on him' Lily muttered under her breath as she walked down the to Lily Julia followed her out. Heston had just come out his room. He saw Lily hastly coming down the corridor. **"Heeeston!" **Heston quickly retreated. "oh no you dont" yelled Lily as she ran down the corridor. "gaaaaah" cried heston as he slammed his door charged through the door and slammed it closed. Julia couldn't help but laugh as she heard the shouting from Lily and the screaming from Heston.

The End


End file.
